gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga is the fourth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall. It premiered on November 7, 2013, following a four-week hiatus. Nationals is in four weeks and Mr. Schue has just got the secret setlist of the New Directions' competition at Nationals. One of the show choirs, Throat Explosion, proves to be a threat, and so, Will gives the Glee Club an assignment: Katy Perry or Lady Gaga. The Katys will sing Gaga songs while the Gagas will sing Katy songs. Given the assignment, Sam is eager to use it to improve the chances of him and Penny getting together, Marley struggles to become a Gaga and impress Jake and Sue and Bree have bad plans, involving the Glee Club. In New York, Kurt's Madonna Cover band is in development as one stunning performer, Elliott Gilbert (portrayed by guest-star Adam Lambert), auditions, causing Kurt to become conflicted. The episode was directed by Ian Brennan and co-written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner. Plot The episode opens with Will announcing the competition that New Directions will face at Nationals, which includes a group from Fort Wayne called Throat Explosion. Tina and Blaine are familiar with the group and think that New Directions are in trouble. Blaine explains that the members of the group don't even go to classes; they spend all their time performing. The group won't even consider new members unless they can prove that they have logged in at least 10,000 hours of show choir performance time. Tina informs New Directions that Throat Explosion is a group of "outsiders that live on the edge" which used to be the niche for New Directions, but now they are all a "bunch of Katy Perry’s." Blaine says that he is proud to be a Katy. Will takes a poll asking which members of the Glee Club consider themselves a ”Katy" and which members consider themselves a "Gaga." Kitty, Tina, Jake, and Unique all identify as a "Gaga" while Marley, Blaine, Artie, and Sam identify as a "Katy." Ryder asks if there is a third option, but is evidently a Katy as well. Will tells the group that the way they will beat their competition is by pushing themselves out of their comfort zones and assigns "the Katy’s" to perform Lady Gaga songs and "the Gaga’s" to perform Katy Perry songs. Over in New York, Kurt tells Santana and Dani that he is ready to start his band and has put an ad in the Village Voice seeking auditions. He also reveals that Adam has kicked him out of the Adam's Apples because Adam found out that he is engaged. Dani seems excited about the idea of being in a band and asks him if he is accepting girls. Kurt says that he will be accepting girls, and that while he was originally planning on starting a Madonna cover band, he wants to move in a different direction now. Both Dani and Santana agree to join Kurt's band. Kurt asks Rachel to join as well, but she declines, explaining that she feels it would just be "too much" after Finn's death and that all her creative energy must go into her role in Funny Girl. Kurt reminds Rachel that Finn wouldn't want her "sitting on the sidelines of life." Back in Lima, Penny and Sam are talking at Sam's locker. Penny claims to love dark, edgy music like Nine Inch Nails and Sam pretends to agree, though Penny spots a poster for True Jackson VP which might suggest otherwise. When Sam asks Penny out, she declines, saying she is already going to a concert with one of her exes. After a dejected Sam talks with Blaine about the conversation, Sam decides he will try to impress Penny with a dark and edgy performance of Lady Gaga's Applause. Meanwhile, Artie tells Kitty that he is annoyed that they are on different teams for this week’s Glee Club assignment and feels that Mr. Schuster is keeping them apart purposely. Kitty tells Artie that she doubts Will plans that far in advance. Artie stops Kitty in the hallway and asks her if she is still okay with dating someone that is so "different" than her. Kitty leans down and gives Artie a kiss, which is interrupted by Becky. The kiss apparently makes Becky very unhappy, (it is clear she still harbors romantic feelings for him), shouting to Kitty, "I had Artie first, biatche! You're getting my sloppy seconds-oh, snap!" after which she runs in the other direction. Artie and Kitty look at each other in bewilderment, and Artie tells Kitty that he did not have sex with Becky. Kurt, Santana, and Dani hold auditions for their band, though unfortunately only one person who calls themselves "Starchild" signed up. Kurt asks "who names themselves Starchild?" Starchild enters the room and explains that the name is an homage to Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Starchild is dressed in an elaborate outfit which he says he created himself. Dani and Santana like the outfit, but Kurt is not impressed, saying it looks like something from Project Runway-season six. Starchild then performs Marry The Night, which both Dani and Santana clearly enjoy, Santana even films the performance while Kurt seems more wary. Kurt declines to allow Starchild into the group, claiming that he is "not the right fit." Bree enters Sue's office, explaining the assignment that the Glee Club is doing and they both agree it is an annoying assignment that will have "100% of Americans not liking either one of them," though both Bree and Sue are dressed in Lady Gaga type costumes (Becky stares at Bree in shock from her place in Sue's office as Bree's costume is rather revealing). Bree reveals her plan to "mess with the Glee Club" by trying to seduce Jake. In the auditorium, Sam is taking the lead on planning the'' Applause '' performance, as he really wants to impress Penny with his "dark, edgy side." Marley suggests that using sparklers inside would be pretty edgy while Ryder suggests "scull shaped confetti." Sam tells them that these ideas are too safe and boring. Sam also tells them that he has a plan to get everyone to come see their performance before leaving the auditorium. Sam approaches Becky to help him get the word out, which she agrees to, even though she claims not to know either Lady Gaga or Katy Perry. Meanwhile, in NY, Rachel confronts Kurt about why he rejected Starchild from the group, thinking it is because he doesn't want to share the "lavender limelight." Kurt tells Rachel that Starchild's looks is just too "out there" and he feels that he has to be more mainstream to be successful. Kurt feels that his own past tendency to be "out there" has held him back while both Rachel and Santana have found success. Rachel reminds Kurt that his unique factor is what got him to New York and into NYADA and encourages Kurt to give Starchild a chance. In Lima, Jake and Marley are planning their date for Friday evening when Bree stops them in the hallway. Bree explains that she wants Jake to help the Cheerios with choreography, though it is clear she has ulterior motives. Jake declines, but Marley encourages him to go ahead and help out because he is so talented. Jake then accepts the offer. Later on, Sue and Becky are in the office together, doing the days announcements which Becky interrupts; commanding that everyone open their laptops to view the teaser video that Sam put together for the Applause performance. Penny views the teaser video and Sam invites her to the performance. Penny initially declines, but then accepts when Sam says they can get piercings together that weekend. Meanwhile, Tina, Kitty, Unique and Jake plan their Katy Perry performance. Jake leaves because they had already been working for 5 hours with no set plan and also reveals that he is helping the Cheerios with chorography. Kitty guesses that Bree was the one who asked for Jake's help and points out that Bree is a "vile human being." A suspicious Unique calls Marley to give her a heads up that Bree might be up to something. Unique and Marley spy briefly on Jake's chorography session with Bree, but Marley declares "If Jake doesn't want to be with the real me, then he can go." Later on, the Gaga’s are finally ready for their Applause performance, while the Katy’s and Becky Jackson (dressed in a Gaga costume) are gathered in the auditorium. All members of the Gaga group are dressed in elaborate costumes with the exception of Marley who defiantly dances around the stage in a Katy Perry outfit. Will suspends Marley from the Glee Club for not complying with the assignment and ruining the performance, pointing out that they are preparing for a Nationals competition. Next, Jake, Kitty, Unique, and Tina are back in the choir room, fighting about what they will do for the Katy Perry performance, feeling it will be difficult to compete with what the Gaga group had done. Jake is dressed in a lion costume, which he says he is not okay with. Tina suggests that they need to go without spectacle and instead strip down their performance, keeping it simple. Starchild has found Kurt at the Spotlight Diner and informs him that his real name is Elliott Gilbert. Elliott implores Kurt to be allowed audition again for the band and that he will tone down his look and be whoever Kurt wants him to be. Kurt tells Elliott that a second audition will not be necessary and welcomes him to the group as Starchild, Elliott or whoever he wants to be. Back in Lima, Sam finds Penny in her office and asks her what she thought about the Applause performance. Penny confesses that she did not enjoy it and that she really does not have a musical dark side-she prefers Carrie Underwood, Bruno Mars and Katy Perry. Penny also says she is done with “bad boys”. A relieved Sam says that he loves Katy Perry as well and they agree to go to a concert together. Sam and Penny go to the auditorium and watch the Katy Perry group perform Wide Awake. Jake finds a sad Marley at her locker. She is upset over having been suspended from Glee for the week. Jake points out that he has been suspended many times and invites her over to his house so he can cheer her up with a Mary Poppins DVD. Jake also mentions that his mother will be working late, so they will have the house to themselves. Later on, Jake and Marley are making out in his room and he wants to take things a bit further than Marley is comfortable with. Marley stops him and Jake feels like he is being rejected and that Marley doesn’t trust him. Marley angrily points out that she is just not ready to take things that far, and if Jake can’t understand then he should be with a different girl. Jake is next seen finding Bree in the dance studio and asking her to go “somewhere private”, to which Bree happily agrees. Over in NY, Kurt, Elliot, Dani and Santana are trying to decide on the band’s name. Rachel comes home from Funny Girl rehearsal and jokingly suggests that they name the band Pamela Lansbury, which everyone actually agrees on. Kurt again invites Rachel to be part of the band, pointing out that Barbra Streisand found time to do other projects even when she was doing Funny Girl. This time, Rachel agrees. Back in Lima, Tina tells the Glee Club that Throat Explosion has just announced that they will be doing Applause for Nationals which upsets the group. Will points out that they have beat other good show choirs before, like Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, and this is another opportunity for New Directions to push themselves. Sue comes into the choir room and suspends the Glee Club for a week, initiating once again the Sue-Will rivalry. Sue claims they are in violation of the school’s dress codes. Sue also suspends the band members for unknown reasons. The suspension leads the Glee Club to protest with a performance of Roar. Pamela Landsbury also performs the song, and the episode ends. Songs *A Katy or A Gaga, an EP accompanying the episode, was released November 12, 2013. Background Songs *'Applause' by Lady Gaga ''(played during Sam's ''Applause teaser video) Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen Co-Star *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *This episode had a 1.5 rating, with 4.01 million viewers. *This is the first episode of Season Five that has a recap segment. *This is the third episode where all the members of New Direction present in the episode have a solo. The first is Pilot (where every New Direction member at that time had a solo), and the second is Britney 2.0. *The drummer for Starchild's performance and for the performance of Roar is Drew Steen, who is Demi Lovato's drummer for her performances in real life. *Naya was actually filming Adam in Marry the Night. *This is the first episode in which Time Lapse is used. During the performance of Roar, all the members of New Directions, except for Marley, wear their Gaga and Katy costumes, while rushing down the school hallway. *This is the season 5 episode with the least amount of songs performed (4). Errors *The songs Applause and Roar were released in August 2013 when it's supposed to be Spring 2013. The reason for this is unexplained. *After Applause is performed, the next scene shows Kitty, Jake, Tina, and Unique squabbling about how amazing the performance they just saw was, Kitty even says "did you just see what they just did" - showing that they had just watched the performance. However, they are wearing different outfits than the ones during Applause, ''so it can't be the same day. It should be noted that they are wearing the clothes they are wearing during ''Applause are the same clothes they were wearing during their first meeting. *Sam's Applause ''teaser video said that the performance will take place at 3:30. However, before ''Wide Awake, ''Sam goes to find Penny, asking her why she disappeared after the show, which implies that it is still the same day. Then after ''Wide Awake, Jake then asks Marley to come over after school, but if Applause ''was performed at 3:30, the school day should have already ended. *Marley was only suspended from New Directions, so there is no logical reason as to why she wasn't allowed to watch the ''Wide Awake ''performance as it was open to the whole school. *When the episode begins, Mr. Schue says that they are six weeks away from Nationals. However, when Sue suspends the Glee Club members, he claims that there are only four weeks left to get ready for Nationals, whilst only one week passed. Cultural References *Sam's ''Applause teaser is a parody of Lady Gaga's Artpop teaser picture with the plastic visor. *Jake's "lion" costume in the Katy Perrys' meeting scene was inspired by the Rum Tug Tugger from Andrew Llyod Webber's musical, Cats. Quotes Gallery Filming 9/26-27.jpg|Chris, Adam, Demi, Lea, and Naya on set. BU8tISFCMAE3djB.jpg Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg Fantastic5.jpg|Filming. Lea, Naya, Adam, Demi, Chris BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg|Chris and Demi on the NYADA set. LaurenAndIan.jpg BVPJiDaCcAA18ei.jpg|Chord Gaga DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set. Rachel and Kurt 5x04.jpg Rachel 5x04.jpg 1375719 627353043978111 440887038 n.png BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg|Roar Hairstylists.png Lunchtime.jpg AKOAG1.png AKOAG2.png AKOAG3.png AKOAG4.png AKOAG5.png apocalpysticks.gif icameupwithanamazingname.gif Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG GleeMarley2.JPG BWlroI6CYAAPSOM.png marleynguys.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg 004~783.jpg 005~730.jpg samstill.jpg rachelstill.jpg 009~506.jpg 008~564.jpg tumblr_mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mv8u2grDZM1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1_r3_500.jpg 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 1383696 622857661093336 1262549093 n.jpg tumblr_mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee ep504 bts 2.jpg still.jpg still2.jpg Ademi.png Roaarrr.jpg tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco6_r4_250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6 250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001444.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000103.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000100.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000049.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000042.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000040.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000030.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000026.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000024.jpg tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo1_500.gif tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo2_500.gif 1462861_560134800721655_846164224_n.jpg jkl.jpg k;.jpg jh.jpg hbjn.jpg Bree KatyOrAGaga4.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga3.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga2.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga1.gif ROAR.jpg tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo2_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo6_250.gif tumblr_mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo4_250.gif Katy or GaGa?.jpg Poor Artie!.jpg Starlicious.jpg Happening tonight.jpg Which one are you.jpg Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxekfBbPi1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr mvxf3vPpLT1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mvxf3vPpLT1qdsjzio1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao4 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao3 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao2 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao1 500.png Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe4vk8gi1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo3 250.gif 150px-4499382.png.jpg Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxdjpNNSN1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdn0sGaR1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdneEYDq1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno2 250.gif tumblr_mvrpfxHhQ41s4wg1vo1_400.gif kittyperry.gif kittyperry2.gif kittyperry3.gif kittyperry4.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo1_500.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo2_500.gif tumblr_mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo3_500.gif Jarleymakeout.gif kittyperry5.gif kittyperry6.gif kittyperry7.gif kittyperry8.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr mvxhunQ4d31s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxhunQ4d31s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo4_250.gif Tumblr mvxg5bEd0r1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mvxg5bEd0r1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o1_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o2_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o6_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o5_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o3_250.gif tumblr_mvxfot5IOO1qapg62o4_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf8ySZ2u1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o2_250.gif tumblr_mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o3_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5_250.gif tumblr_mvxn66q8UW1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho3_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxjo9h04Y1qcqmvho2_250.gif kittyperry9.gif kittyperry10.gif kittyperry11.gif kittyperry12.gif kittyperry13.gif kittyperry14.gif smexy.gif jakewhat.gif 00000000.jpg 0000000.jpg 00786876.gif 01-MarleyRose8965.gif MarleyRose_00589.gif 320px-GleeMarley2.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg Tumblr mvzsn1OcYw1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mvzsn1OcYw1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko4_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko2_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko1_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko8_250.gif tumblr_mvyg60vNUW1qb5hljo2_250.gif tumblr_mvyg60vNUW1qb5hljo3_250.gif tumblr_mvyg60vNUW1qb5hljo4_250.gif tumblr_mvyg60vNUW1qb5hljo1_250.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee2.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee3.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee4.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee5.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee6.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee7.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee8.gif rachelberryakatyoragagaglee9.gif 504GleeEP504_Scene21Gaga_714.jpg 504GleeEP504Scene21Gaga67-1382496919.jpg tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro1_250.gif tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro7_250.gif tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro2_250.gif tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro5_250.gif tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro6_250.gif Tumblr mw2m8tIlWz1qg4e7no2 250.gif tumblr_mw2m8tIlWz1qg4e7no1_250.gif tumblr_mw2m8tIlWz1qg4e7no4_250.gif tumblr_mw2m8tIlWz1qg4e7no3_250.gif tumblr_mw9xg15Vt31s4bl75o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw9xg15Vt31s4bl75o2_250.gif tumblr_mw9xg15Vt31s4bl75o3_250.gif tumblr_mw9xg15Vt31s4bl75o4_250.gif tumblr_mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o1_250.gif tumblr_mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o2_250.gif tumblr_mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o4_250.gif tumblr_mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o3_250.gif Plottwist.gif uniqueakoag.gif Brian request (3).gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Unique5x04.png Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo2 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo5 250.gif tumblr_mzw8acfx6W1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw8cc4lbS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw8tqdJEe1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw88aneje1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzxac3cqjx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 504_Sc11_001.jpg 504_Sc11_002.jpg 504 sc33 004.jpg 504 sc25 004.jpg 504 sc25 003.jpg 504 sc25 002.jpg 504 sc25 001.jpg 504 sc21 003.jpg 504 sc21 002.jpg 504 sc21 001.jpg tumblr_mw2c95sp8S1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw2c95sp8S1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mw2c95sp8S1s57bimo3_1280.jpg Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao5 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes